


Moving On

by syrenpan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Danse is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Institute has been destroyed and peace returned to the Commonwealth, Bethany wanted to move on with her life with the man she loves - only, he wasn't ready - until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I threw together because I wanted to explore the idea that Danse is demisexual.

The Institute was gone. Three weeks ago, Bethany Brooks had flipped the switch and watched as her son’s life’s work had gone up in smoke and fire.

Maybe she should have felt grief and guilt, but all it had given her was closure. It was over, it was done. Her old life buried under thousand tons of rubble – a thing of the past. A chapter of her life had ended, but not her story. Bethany was a survivor.

She had handed her General’s hat to Ronnie Shaw, wished Desdemona and the Railroad good luck in taking care of the remaining synths, and trekked home to the old Red Rocket station. When she had finally walked up the driveway, he had been there, and the first day of their future had begun, or so she had thought. 

It was a new moon and close to midnight when she climbed up the wooden stairs onto the roof, the dark silhouette of a tall and broad shouldered man visible only because it left a gap in the sparkling display of the star-filled sky.

Bethany stepped next to him without looking at his face. “Is it today?”

“Uh-hm,” he grunted, barely audible.

They stood silently until what had looked like a bright star kissing the horizon, started to move from its position.

She heard the sharp intake of breath before the man murmured, “Here she comes.”

Steadily onwards, the Prydwen moved through the cloudless night sky. Vertibirds circled her like a swarm. The huge ship turned north towards them before she changed course due south-west, giving the Glowing Sea a wide berth before returning to the Capital Wasteland.

Bethany turned her head and was not surprised to see tears on Danse’s face as he watched the airship’s departure. “Godspeed, brothers. Godspeed,” he choked.

Her first impulse was to pull him into her arms and tell him it would all be alright, but that would be a lie. Three months ago, Paladin Danse’s life had been torn apart and nothing Bethany could say or do would ever make it right again.

She had told him she loved him and he had smiled and asked for her patience. She had kissed him and he had returned her affection with endearing clumsiness. He slept next to her in the bed – now their bed – and kissed her in the dark before they went to sleep.

He was still grieving the life he had lost and was not quite ready to live in the future they had fought for together. But she would wait. She loved him and she would wait.

“Let’s go,” Bethany whispered, wrapping her hands around his biceps and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Hn.” He covered her hands with his own, turning his face to plant a kiss in her auburn locks. The ship was once more nothing but a star among many, swiftly moving away from them. Another chapter closed.

When they descended to the lower level, Danse sniffed and hastily wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. Bethany pretended not to notice and walked inside the station, pulling him after her by the hand. She locked the doors and flipped the switch for the defenses.

Candles on their bedside table were the only source of light, giving the room a warm, soft glow. Bethany stripped out of her trousers and shirt, leaving her in a white tank top and knickers before she climbed under the covers. She lay on her side and watched Danse undress.

She smirked. He was so artless, so methodical about it, and had no idea that every time he took his shirt off her heart skipped a beat.

“I love you,” Bethany sighed when he climbed into bed, only dressed in his briefs. He smiled warmly at her in response. His large hand cupping her cheek, thumb stroking her lower lip before he leaned in for the good-night kiss.

At first it was like every other night. His lips pressed softly against hers, his hand stroking her face. Only this time when he pulled back, he didn’t let her go to lie flat on his back. Instead, he pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed, fingers sliding into her long hair. His lips found hers again, a brief coming together. He did it again. And again.

Bethany gasped against his mouth, her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside, stroking against hers. With a twist of his hip, Danse rolled them over until he lay on top. He kissed her, devoured her hungrily. Until that moment, she’d had no idea he could kiss like this. And she wanted more. She lifted her hips to press her core against the hardness in his briefs, delicious pressure making them shudder and moan into the kiss.

Something snapped inside Danse. He pulled back but only to pull her up and strip the shirt off her.

His eyes, already dark and hungry, grew large when her breasts bounced in the candle light. He bit his lower lip and smiled at her when she pulled him back down, her hands in his hair, she guided his mouth where she wanted it. He suckled on her nipples. First one than the other, listening to her cries, using them as a guide what to do, how to please. He sucked harder, taking them between his teeth and pulling softly.

“Oh God, don’t stop!” Bethany keened. She could feel him chuckling against her skin as he kissed his way ever downward.

“Can...can you take them off?” he asked almost shyly, tugging on the waistband of her knickers.

“You do it,” she replied with a soft grin, watching him gasp before he slid his thumbs under the sides of the fabric. She lifted her hips for him to help pull them off. Bare beneath him, he looked at her in wonder. He almost reverently touched her sternum, sliding his hand over her soft belly until he reached the dark triangle of her pubes.

He skimmed his fingers along the upper edge, caressing, teasing without knowing that he was driving her crazy.

“Touch me, please,” she begged, taking his hand and pulling it between her legs, pressing his long, clever fingers between her slick folds.

Danse groaned when he touched the soft wetness. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “You’re so soft, so hot.”

Bethany would have laughed but his fingers brushed over her bud and she forgot how to breathe. “Again,” she gasped, and he did it again. He grew bolder with every cry from her lips until she arched off the bed. So close already, but it was not enough.

“Danse...”

“You’re so wet,” he whispered as his fingers found her well, dipping inside. He pulled them back and without thinking licked them clean. “I like it. Can I do it again?”

“...Fuck.” Bethany sat up, pulling Danse by his hair and smashed their mouth together, tasting herself on his tongue. He kissed her hungrily, one hand cupping her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers.

She moaned into the kiss. “Off. Take them off, Danse.” Bethany pawed at his briefs. Danse cursed and wriggled around until he could throw them into the darkness of the room. Naked and hard, he stared down at his lover like a starving man at a banquet.

Bethany looked up at him with open mouth. “You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen, Danse.” She pulled him on top again, his cock sliding against her, making them both moan.

“I want you.”

“Oh fuck, yes.”

Bethany reached down between their bodies, guiding his cock inside of her. She was so wet, so ready for him, there was no resistance as he bore forward, sliding in all the way.

“Oh god, oh fuck...nodon’tmove,” he pleaded, panting into her neck, fighting the urge to come then and there when she tried to grind her hips into his.

“Please, please...I’m so close,” she moaned, kissing his temple, his cheek. Their mouths came together again. At last, Danse began to rock into her.

“More…oh god...,” Bethany cried.

“Beth...”

Danse pushed himself up on his arms and began to move. Instincts taking over. If he ever needed more proof that he was man not machine, this was it, Bethany thought. His life had shattered within an instant because a string of numbers and letters had taken it from him and made him into an object. But this here, this moment when his cock was driving into her, pushing her toward ecstasy, was when Danse closed that chapter and reclaimed his life as his own.

“I love you,” she moaned when she came, pulsing around him as he spent himself inside her before they fell into blissful oblivion.

They must have dozed off but it was still dark outside when Bethany woke to a hand stroking over her belly and breasts, a warm mouth on the nape of her neck.

She sighed into the darkness as she felt his hardness digging into the small of her back. Without a word she moved her leg and pressed her ass against Danse’s hard cock. She smiled when she heard him gasp, his hand sliding between her legs, finding her clit, circling it until Bethany was panting into the pillow. Her pussy was wet, already aching for him.

“Fuck me!” She begged, smiling when she heard his groan. He was a fast learner, using his hand to guide himself inside of her again. They sighed together when he bottomed out.

“Beth, I can’t… I need...” Danse begging to fuck her – Bethany had never heard anything sexier in her life.

“Do it. Just fucking do it!”

It was all the permission he needed before he slammed into her, making her cry out in pleasure. He was driving into her, the sound of flesh on flesh bouncing off the walls.

When he slipped out, she turned onto her stomach. Danse was on top of her in a heartbeat, pulling her ass up against him until he could slip back inside her wet heat. His fingers holding her hips steady as he pounded into her. Her pussy clenched in waves and still he fucked her harder, moaning with every thrust until he threw his head back and shouted as he came.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room until Danse rolled over and pulled her flush against him, his hand stroking soothing circles on her back.

“Mmmh,” she kissed his chest, and closed her eyes. Sated and hopeful, Bethany had just been about to slip into the land of dreams when she felt his lips against her hair, whispering. 

“I love you too.”

The End

  
  
  



End file.
